wickedplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Boq
Nessa, uh. Nessa.......~Boq Boq is a minor character in Wicked. '' Personality Boq is angry, hopeful, smart, love-crazy, and mean. In the first act, all he wants is to date Galinda, but ends up dating Nessarose, but he does not mean, while in the second act, he is angry with Nessarose for taking his rights. He later joins the witch hunters in finding Elphaba, saying that Elphaba turned him into a tin man. Act one. ''Let's dance!~Boq in act one. In act one, he is not often seen, he is seen talking to Galinda, asking her to come to the ball with him, but she tells him to go ask Nessarose so he does, she falls in love with him, and the two go on a date, but Boq is not in love with Nessarose, he is about to tell her, but he decides not too. He is not seen much after that. When Elphaba is leaving he comes to say goodbye, along with G(a)linda, Fiyero and Nessarose, he then told her that he did not love her. Act two. You are as Wicked as your sister!~Boq in act two. In act two, Boq is first seen with Nessarose, calling her Madame, rather then Nessarose. He leaves, Elphaba comes, and Nessarose calls him in, when he comes in, Elphaba is there and Nessarose can walk, he asks if Elphaba did it, and she said she did, when said that now he could go and date Glinda, Nessarose, who became mad, tried to put a spell on him to make him love her. But the spell went terribly wrong, and Boq's heart began to shrink, but Elphaba saved him by turning him into a tin man so he could live without a heart. He is later seen with the other witch hunters talking about Elphaba turned him into a tin man. People he knows Boq knows some of the characters in the play such as; Glinda Upland Biq~What G(a)linda Upland always called Boq. Boq is shown to like Galinda, asking her to comes to the ball with him and such, and she is shown not to like him, telling he would be her here if he took Nessarose to the ball, and things like that, Galinda does not seem to care one way or another about Boq, calling him 'Biq' all the time. He does not seem to see this, and seems to think she likes him fine,in the second act, he tells the truth, saying that he like Glinda, the two do not talk at all in this act. Nessarose Thropp Save him!~Nessarose. In the first act, Boq is told by Glinda to take Nessarose to the ball, she lies, saying that she feels bad for Nessarose, he asks Nessarose, and she falls in love with him, he is about to tell her the truth about what happened, but he decides not to. He asks her to dance, and the two keep dating. At the end of the first act, the two come to say goodbye to Elphaba. When she went to meet the Wizard, Boq told the truth to Nessarose, saying he does not love her. In the next act, he is shown to hate Nessarose, rather then to just not care about her as he did in the first act'', ''he calls her 'Madame' rather then 'Nessarose' like she wants to be called. When he left, Elphaba came, when he came back, Elphaba made Nessarose walk. Because of this, he thought that he could leave then, causing Nessarose to get mad, and she tried to make him love her, however, she did the spell wrong, and he began to lose his heart. Elphaba then saved him by turning him into a tin man. Facts * He was first played by Christopher Fitzgerald. * He is now played by Robin De Jesus. Category:Minor characters